Tywin Lennister
,Siehe Berechnung für Tywin Casterlystein |Gestorben = , Königsmund |Ehepartner = Joanna Lennister }} Lord Tywin Lennister (engl.: Tywin Lannister) ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses Lennister und der Lord von Casterlystein. Er ist der Vater von den Zwillingen Jaime und Cersei sowie von Tyrion, bei dessen Geburt Tywins Gemahlin und Base Joanna Lennister starb. Seine Eltern waren Lord Tytos Lennister und Lady Jeyne Marbrand. Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Tywin Lennister Lord Tywin Lennister ist Mitte 50, doch hart wie ein Mann von 20 Jahren. Er ist sehr groß, hat lange Beine, breite Schultern und einen flachen Bauch. Er hat dünne, muskulöse Arme. Er hatte einmal volles, goldenes Haar, wie es typisch ist für die Lennisters, aber als es zurückwich, ließ er sich den Schädel scheren, weil er nicht an halbe Sachen glaubt. Er trägt einen großen, drahtigen Backenbart, der seine Wangen von den Ohren bis zum Unterkiefer bedeckt. Er hat hellgrüne Augen mit goldenen Flecken , mit denen er jederman verunsichern kann . Er hat die schlanke Gestalt eines zwanzig Jahre jüngeren Mannes, und auf eine strenge Art sieht er gut aus. thumb|Charles Dance als Tywin Lennister in der HBO-Serie Er lächelt nie , doch einige Wenige - wie bspw. Tyrion - können an seinem Gesicht erkennen, wann er sich freut. Es heißt, Tywin habe nur ein paarmal in seinem gesamten Leben gelächelt, und zwar als er seine Gemahlin Joanna Lennister zur Frau nahm, als Aerys II. Targaryen ihn zur Hand des Königs machte, als Burg Tarbeck über Ellyn Regn zusammenbrach, und bei der Geburt von Jaime und Cersei. Er verachtet seinen Sohn Tyrion, was er ihm auch immer wieder zeigt. Es heißt er liebe Gold über alles und einer bekannten Redensart zufolge, scheiße Tywin sogar Gold. Einer seiner Leitsprüche ist: "Die größten Narren sind oftmals klüger als die Männer, die über sie lachen." Er selbst lacht nie. Er ist opportunistisch und in politischen Dingen sehr verschlagen. Im Krieg setzt er alle Mittel ein: er lässt Ser Gregor Clegane Feindesland verwüsten, noch bevor der Krieg überhaupt begonnen hat, um den Gegner zu provozieren, auch scheut er nicht davor zurück, Tyrions Bergstämme als Verbündete einzusetzen. In Kriegssitzungen verhält er sich oft ruhig und hört den Beteiligten zu, während sein Bruder Ser Kevan das Gespräch leitet. Gerade in jungen Jahren war er sehr unnachgiebig; beispielsweise löschte er Haus Tarbeck und Haus Regn nach deren Aufstand kurzerhand vollständig aus. Seine Schlachtrüstung ist an Pracht kaum zu übertreffen: Seine Rüstung ist aus schwerem, dunkelrot lackiertem Stahl, Medaillons und Befestigungen sind vergoldet. Sein Umhang aus zahllosen Schichten Goldtuch, der von zwei Miniaturlöwinnen auf seinen Schultern gehalten wird, bleibt wegen seines Gewichts auch in Bewegung nahezu regungslos. Er ist derart groß, dass er das Hinterteil seines Pferdes fast gänzlich bedeckt. Ein brüllender Löwe mit großer Mähne und erhobener Pranke ziert den Großhelm des Lords. Die drei Löwenfiguren sind allesamt aus Gold geschmiedet, mit Rubinen als Augen. Als seine Gemahlin Joanna noch lebte, hieß es, er beherrsche zwar die Sieben Königslande, doch sie beherrsche ihn. Seine Schwester Genna Lennister findet, Jaime habe zwar den Charme von Tygett, den Mut von Gerion und das Pflichtbewusstsein von Kevan geerbt, doch Tyrion sei derjenige von ihnen beiden, der seinem Vater Tywin ähnlich sei. Als sie das einst Tywin sagte, hat er ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Biographie Frühe Jahre Tywin wurde im Jahre auf Casterlystein geboren und war der älteste Enkel des damaligen Lord Gerold Lennister. Der Legende zufolge soll er seinen Großvater in den Finger gebissen haben, als dieser ihm über das goldene Haar strich. Nach Gerolds Tod im Jahre wurde Tywins Vater Tytos Lord von Casterlystein, allerdings zeigte er sich seinen Pflichten nicht gewachsen, da sein Bedürfnis nach Zuneigung so groß war, dass er über viele Anmaßungen hinwegsah und großzügige Geschenke verteilte, wodurch die Macht des Hauses Lennister langsam schwand. Ende des Jahres stimmte Tytos zu, seine siebenjährige Tochter Genna mit Lord Walder Freys zweitem Sohn Emmon zu verheiraten. Dieses Verlöbnis wurde aufgrund des niedrigen Standes der Freys als unangemessen betrachtet, doch der zehnjährige Tywin war der einzige, der sich auf dem Fest, auf dem die Verbindung bekannt gegeben wurde, dagegen aussprach. Auch wenn Tytos trotz der scharfen Worte seines Sohnes nicht einlenkte, tat sich Tywin durch sein Auftreten als furchtloses Kind mit eisernem Willen hervor. Kurz darauf erzählte man sich auf Casterlystein Geschichten über einen lauten Streit zwischen Tywin und Tytos, einige schworen sogar, dass Tywin seinen Vater geschlagen habe. Auch wenn die Wahrheit nie bewiesen wurde, schickte Tytos seinen Sohn zwei Wochen später nach Königsmund. Dort diente Tywin am Hof von König Aegon V. Targaryen als Mundschenk. In dieser Zeit freundete er sich auch mit Prinz Aerys Targaryen und Steffon Baratheon an. Als im Jahre der Krieg der Neunheller-Könige auf den Trittsteinen ausbrach, übernahm Tytos' jüngerer Bruder Ser Jason Lennister den Befehl über das Heer der Westmänner. Tywin, der am Vorabend des Krieges zum Ritter geschlagen worden war, kämpfte tapfer im Gefolges des Thronerben Prinz Aerys und durfte diesem nach Kriegsende den Ritterschlag verleihen. Regn-Tarbeck-Rebellion Ser Tywin kehrte gestählt aus dem Krieg zurück. Da er wusste, welch niedriges Ansehen sein Vater bei den Lords des Reiches besaß, machte er sich daran, den Stolz und die Macht seines Hauses wiederherzustellen. Tytos protestierte zwar schwach dagegen, ließ ihn aber gewähren. Als erstes forderte Tywin die Rückzahlung der Gelder, die Tytos so großzügig verliehen hatte. Wer nicht bezahlen konnte, musste Geiseln stellen. Die Lords, die sich im letzten Jahrzehnt untereinander bekämpft hatten, mussten nach Casterlystein kommen, um über ihre Streitigkeiten von ihrem Lehnsherren entscheiden zu lassen. Seinem Bruder Ser Kevan übertrug er das Kommando über eine Kompanie aus fünfhundert schlachterfahrenen Rittern, die auf den Trittsteinen gekämpft hatten und nun gegen die Raubritter und Geächteten in den Westlanden Vorgehen sollten. Außerdem erhielt die Kompanie den Auftrag, bei der Rückbeschaffung nichtgezahlter Schulden behilflich zu sein. Die Lords mussten den Eintreibern Unterkunft und Versorgung stellen. Manche Lords kamen den Forderungen nach. Ser Harys Swyft sprach davon, dass der Löwe erwacht sei, und überließ Ser Kevan seine Tochter als Geisel, da er nicht zahlen konnte. Andere Lords leisteten dagegen Widerstand. Vor allem die Häuser Regn und Tarbeck hatten von Tytos' schwacher Herrschaft profitiert und ihre Macht und ihren Einfluss immer weiter ausbauen können. Während Lord Roger Regn über Tywins Edikte lachte und seinen Vasallen und Freunden riet, diese nicht weiter zu beachten, traf Lord Walderan Tarbeck die Entscheidung, nach Casterlystein zu kommen, um Widerspruch einzulegen, da er glaubte, Lord Tytos einschüchtern und zur Rücknahme der Erlasse seines Sohnes zwingen zu können. Stattdessen wurde Walderan von Tywin empfangen. Dieser ließ ihn seine Drohungen und Forderungen vorbringen und sperrte ihn dann in die Kerker, bis er die gestohlenen Länder und das geliehene Gold zurückgegeben hätte. Tywin erwartete, dass die Tarbecks seinen Forderungen angesichts Walderans Gefangennahme nachkommen würden, doch dessen Gemahlin Lady Ellyn, die Schwester von Lord Roger Regn, schickte ihre eigenen Ritter los und nahm drei Lennisters gefangen. Zwei davon waren Lennisters von Lennishort und damit entfernte Verwandte, der dritte aber war Ser Steffert Lennister, der Sohn von Tytos' jüngerem Bruder Jason. Ellyn drohte, alle Geiseln zu töten, wenn ihrem Gemahl etwas zustoßen sollte. Tywin riet seinem Vater, Lord Tarbeck in drei Stücke geteilt an Lady Ellyn zurückzuschicken, aber Tytos ließ sich lieber auf einen Austausch ein. Während der Regn-Tarbeck-Rebellion im Jahre wurde Lady Ellyn schließlich getötet, als Burg Tarbeck über ihr zusammenstürzte, weil das Geschoss eines Tribocks über die Mauern der Burg direkt in den alten Burgfried traf. Tywin Lennister ließ die Festung nachher niederbrennen. Als Jüngling begehrte Aerys eine Zeit lang ausgerechnet Joanna Lennister, eine Base Tywins, die als Zofe von Rhaella Targaryen in Königsmund lebte. Auf der Hochzeit Tywins mit Joanna bedauerte Aerys dann unter Einfluss von Alkohol öffentlich, dass das Recht der Ersten Nacht abgeschafft wurde, und beim Betten der Braut nahm er sich einige Freiheiten heraus, was ihm Lord Tywin wohl nie verziehen hat. Mit gerade einmal 20 Jahren machte König Aerys II. Targaryen ihn zu seiner Hand des Königs, ein Amt, das er fast 20 Jahre lang bekleidete. In dieser Zeit war das Reich friedlich und wuchs an Reichtum und Gerechtigkeit. Lord Tytos starb, als Cersei Lennister ein Jahr alt war, im Jahr , als er die Treppen zu einer seiner Mätressen hochstieg, da sein fettes Herz versagte. Als Tywin nach Tytos' Tod nach Casterlystein zurückkehrte, fand er dort eine Prostituierte vor, die den Schmuck und ein Kleid seiner Mutter angehabt hatte. Er hat diese Frau dann 14 Tage lang nackt in Lennishort zur Schau gestellt, und sie musste jedem Mann erklären, dass sie eine Diebin und eine Metze sei. Lord Tywin Lennister thumb|280px|Tywin und Joanna ©Berghots Nach Tytos' Tod brachte Lord Tywin die Herrschaftsverhältnisse schnell wieder in Ordnung und führte das Haus zu alter Stärke. Die erste Amtshandlung Tywins als neuer Lord war, der Mätresse seines Vaters, die von niederer Geburt war, ihr Samt, Seide und Edelsteine zu nehmen, mit denen Tytos sie überhäuft hatte, und sie nackt durch Lennishort zu jagen. Es hieß, Lord Tywin herrsche als Hand des Königs von Aerys II. in Wirklichkeit über die Sieben Königslande, doch seine Gemahlin Joanna beherrsche ihn. Obwohl Tywin selten von seiner Frau sprach, war er dennoch sehr betrübt über ihren Tod im Jahre , da ihre Liebe laut Tywins Brüdern sehr groß gewesen ist. Tywin heiratete nicht wieder. Seinem Bruder Gerion Lennister zufolge starb der beste Teil von ihm mit ihr. Als Cersei sechs Jahre alt war, versprach ihr Vater ihr, dass er sie irgendwann mit Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen vermählen würde und sie eines Tages Königin sein werde. Allerdings sagte er ihr auch, dass das ihr Geheimnis bleiben sollte. Bei Cerseis ersten Treffen mit dem Kronprinzen beim Turnier zu Ehren von Viserys' Geburt verliebte sich Cersei sofort in ihn. Aus Angst vor Tywins Machtambitionen wies Aerys das Angebot Lord Tywins allerdings mit der beleidigenden Begründung ab, dass ein Mann die Hand seines Erben niemals der Tochter eines seiner Diener geben würde. Stattdessen verlobte er Rhaegar später mit Elia Martell, was Cersei und Lord Tywin Aerys ihr Leben lang nicht vergaßen. Kurz nach Joanna´s Tod erschien die Prinzessin von Dorne nach einer langen Reise durch den Südwesten Westeros' schließlich in Lennishort. Sie war eine alte Freundin von Joanna gewesen, seit sie gemeinsam Hofdamen von Prinzessin Rhaella Targaryen gewesen waren. Damals schon hatten sie heimlich geplant, ihre Kinder miteinander zu vermählen. In Altsass hatten sie von Joannas Tod erfahren, doch sie setzten ihre Reise fort. In Lennishort hatte der trauernde Lord Tywin sie dann barsch empfangen und die Hochzeitspläne abgelehnt, ihnen gesagt, dass Cersei für Rhaegar Targaryen vorgesehen sei und ihnen stattdessen Tyrion Lennister für Elia Martell angeboten, was die Martells nur als Affrond auffassen konnten. Als der König beim Aufstand von Dämmertal im Jahre ein halbes Jahr lang von Denys Finsterlyn gefangen gehalten wurde, sorgte die vorsichtige und langwierige Verhandlung Tywins mit dem Entführer dazu, dass sich König Aerys' Verfolgungswahn weiter steigerte und schließlich zu einen Bruch zwischen König und Hand führte, besonders nachdem der König nur durch den mutigen Einsatz von Ser Barristan Selmy gerettet wurde und nicht durch Lord Tywin. Allerdings hatte Ser Denys Finsterlyn damit gedroht, den König sofort zu töten, sobald er Anzeichen für ein Erstürmen der Stadt erkennen würde. Dieser Bruch wurde noch verstärkt, weil Aerys Tywins Frau Joanna Lennister nachstellte. Als diese dann bei der Geburt des dritten Kindes Tyrion Lennister starb, verfiel Tywin in tiefe Trauer und sein Bruder Kevan Lennister wurde zu seinem engsten Vertrauten, während seine Schwester Genna Lennister die Erziehung der Kinder übernahm. Sein Bruder Tygett Lennister starb an den Pocken und sein Bruder Gerion Lennister brach nach Valyria auf und wurde nie wieder gesehen. Als Cersei zwölf Jahre alt war, nahm Lord Tywin sie mit sich nach Königsmund, als er die Hand des Königs wurde. In den folgenden Jahren lehnte Lord Tywin jedes Angebot, Cersei zu vermählen, ab, in der Hoffnung, sie eines Tages in das Haus Targaryen einheiraten zu können. In dieser Zeit vermisste sie Jaime sehr und wurde eifersüchtig, als Lord Tywin in Erwägung zog, ihn mit Lysa Tully zu vermählen. Jaime wurde im Alter von 15 Jahren zum Ritter geschlagen, als er sich an der Kampagne gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald beteiligte, und auf dem Heimweg besuchte er Königsmund, hauptsächlich, um Cersei zu sehen. Cersei verführte ihn während diesem Besuch und überredete ihn, der Königsgarde beizutreten, damit er sich nicht verheiraten müsse und bei ihr in Königsmund leben könne. Sie sah voraus, dass ihr Vater diese Idee nicht gutheißen würde, dass er es aber auch nicht wagen würde, einem Befehl König Aerys' zu widersprechen. Nachdem die versprochene Ehe zwischen Jaime und Lysa nicht zustande kam, bot Tywin Lord Hoster Tully Tyrion als Ersatzgemahl an, erhielt jedoch die Nachricht, dass Lysa einen ganzen Mann verdiene. Er fragte bei vielen anderen Familien wegen einer Heirat mit Tyrion, wurde aber überall abgelehnt: Haus Martell, Lord Yohn Rois, Lord Leyton Hohenturm und sogar bei Haus Florent wegen Delena Florent, die von Robert Baratheon entehrt worden war. Cersei arrangierte die Vereinbarung in den nächsten Monaten, aber ihr Plan scheiterte, obwohl sie es schaffte, einen Platz in der Königsgarde für Jaime freizubekommen: ohne dass sie es wusste, hatten die Spannungen zwischen dem König und ihrem Vater zugenommen, und dieser sah in der Berufung Jaimes einen Versuch des Königs, ihm seinen Erben fortzunehmen. Im Zorn nutzte er einen Vorwand, um das Amt der Rechten Hand niederzulegen und mit Cersei nach Casterlystein zurückzukehren. So wurden die Zwillinge erneut getrennt. Als Tyrion 13 Jahre alt war, retteten er und Jaime ein gewöhnliches Bauernmädchen namens Tysha vor Räubern. Während Jaime die Verfolgung der Männer aufnahm, kümmerte sich Tyrion um das Mädchen. Sie war die Tochter eines Kleinbauern und eine Waise. Er spendierte ihr ein Essen in einem Gasthaus, sie verbrachten die Nacht miteinander und Tyrion verliebte sich in sie. Er bestach einen betrunkenen Septon, damit er sie vermählte. Nachdem sein Vater aber hinter die Heirat kam, verpasste er Tyrion eine Lektion: zunächst musste Jaime Tyrion anlügen, dass er Tysha bezahlt habe, da sie angeblich eine Hure gewesen sei und dass die ganze Szene gespielt gewesen wäre. Dann ließ er Tysha von seiner Garde vergewaltigen, wobei sie für jeden Mann einen Silberhirschen bekam, was einen gängigen Preis für ein Freudenmädchen darstellt. Am Ende konnte sie die Münzen nicht in ihren Händen festhalten, so viele waren es. Zum Abschluss musste Tyrion mit ihr schlafen, und er musste sie mit einem Golddrachen bezahlen, weil er schließlich als Lennister als etwas besseres galt. Anschließend ließ er die Ehe annullieren. Als Tyrion 16 Jahre alt war, wollte er die Weltwunder mit eigenen Augen sehen und die Freien Städte bereisen, so wie es seine Onkel in gleiche Alter auch getan hatten, doch sein Vater verbat es mit der Begründung, dass seine Brüder nicht auf die Idee gekommen wären, ein Freudenmädchen zu heiraten, so wie Tyrion es getan hatte. Als Tyrion dann gedroht hatte, seinen Willen durchzusetzen, hatte Tywin erwidert, dass er das dann aus eigener Tasche zahlen müsse und nie wieder nach Casterlystein zurückkommen dürfe. Tyrion hatte sich gebeugt, und sein Vater hatte ihm dann die Aufsicht über die Abwasserkanäle von Casterlystein übertragen. Vermutlich hatte sein Vater gehofft, dass Tyrion an der Aufgabe scheitern würde, aber die Kanäle waren nie in einem besseren Zustand gewesen. Lord Tywin blieb wegen des Streits mit dem König auch dem Turnier von Harrenhal im Jahre fern. Dort ernannte König Aerys dann vor seinem Zelt und dem halben Reich Jaime im Alter von nur 15 Jahren zum Ritter der Königsgarde, schickte ihn aber noch in derselben Nacht zurück nach Königsmund, um die Königin zu bewachen. Lord Tywin wusste zwar nichts von Cerseis und Jaimes Plan, gemeinsam in der Hauptstadt zu leben, aber er erkannte sehr wohl Aerys' Motiv, der Ernennung zuzustimmen: so hatte er die Macht über Jaime und hatte gleichzeitig Lord Tywin seinen Erben genommen. Roberts Rebellion Beim Ausbruch von Roberts Rebellion blieb Tywin mit seinen Streitkräften in Casterlystein. Nach der Schlacht der Glocken kehrte Rhaegar Targaryen aus dem Süden zurück nach Königsmund und überzeugte seinen Vater, seinen Stolz zu überwinden und Lord Tywin um Hilfe zu bitten, doch Tywin antwortete nicht. Er brütete über all die Ungerechtigkeiten, die er König ihm seiner Meinung nach angetan hatte, und hielt seine Truppen zurück. Erst nachdem der Bürgerkrieg durch die Schlacht am Trident entschieden wurde, ritt er mit seinen Truppen nach Königsmund, da er auf der Seite der Sieger stehen wollte. Nachdem Aerys von Großmaester Pycelle entgegen des Rates von Varys davon überzeugt wurde, dass man Tywin trauen könne, öffnete dieser die Tore der Stadt. Dann jedoch plündertenTywins Truppen Königsmund im Namen Roberts. Aerys wurde von Jaime getötet, unmittelbar bevor Tywins Streitkräfte in den Thronsaal kamen. Tywin befahl Ser Gregor Clegane und Ser Amory Lorch, die Frau und Kinder des Kronprinzen zu ermorden, was diese auf brutale Art und Weise taten. Tywin umwickelte die Leichen der Kinder mit purpurroten Lennister-Mänteln, um das Blut zu verdecken , und präsentierte sie Robert als Beweis seiner Treue. Nach der Plünderung von Königsmund stellte er verschiedene Ritter, die auf der Seite Aerys' gekämpft hatten, vor die Wahl entweder das Schwarz anzulegen oder hingerichtet zu werden. erklärte sich Balon Graufreud selbst zum König der Eiseninseln und führte einen Aufstand gegen den Eisernen Thron an. Militärisch begann die Rebellion mit einem spektakulären Erfolg der Eisenmänner: durch einen von Balons Bruder Euron Graufreud erdachten Überfall konnte Balons jüngerer Bruder Victarion Graufreud, der Lord Kapitän der Eisernen Flotte, die gesamte Flotte der Lennisters bei Lennishort überraschen und vernichten. Victarion persönlich warf die erste Fackel auf das Flaggschiff Lord Tywin Lennisters. In der Folge hatten die Eisenmänner zunächst freie Hand im Meer der Abenddämmerung. Als Tywins jüngerer Bruder Gerion Lennister mit der Lachender Löwe nach Valyria segeln wollte, um nach dem verlorenen Ahnenschwert Lichtbringer zu suchen, wollte Tyrion ihn gerne begleiten, aber Tywin verbat es ihm. Seit zehn Jahren ist Gerion nun bereits verschollen. Tywin hatte Gerion Männer hinterher geschickt, die seine Spur aber nur bis Volantis verfolgen konnte, wo Gerion seine halbe Mannschaft mit Sklaven neu besetzen musste, da sich seine Männer teilweise von ihm abgewandt hatten. Ca. veranstaltete er das Turnier von Lennishort. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Nach dem Tod der Jon Arryns, der Hand des Königs, flieht dessen Witwe Lysa Tully mit dem Erben Robert Arryn zurück nach Hohenehr, obwohl König Robert Baratheon den Jungen gerne als Mündel nach Casterlystein in Lord Tywins Obhut übergeben hätte. Eddard zweifelt an den guten Absichten Tywins. Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund streiten sich Robert Baratheon und Eddard Stark über die Loyalität der Lennisters, insbesondere wegen der Ereignisse bei der Plünderung von Königsmund, aber der König sieht keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Die Starks verdächtigen die Lennisters im weiteren Verlauf, auch für das Attentat auf Brandon Stark verantwortlich zu sein und so ergreift Catelyn die zufällig entstandene Gelegenheit, Tyrion im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg festzunehmen , und nach Hohenehr zu bringen , um dort Gericht über ihn zu halten . Als Revancheakt überfällt Jaime Eddard Stark in Königsmund, tötet dabei drei Stark-Wachen und verletzt Eddard schwer. Anschließend flieht er aus der Hauptstadt nach Casterlystein. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Dort stellt Jaime sofort mit seinem Vater ein Heer auf, woraufhin Schnellwasser den Pass am Goldzahn schließen lässt. Parallel schickt er Ser Gregor Clegane in die Flusslande, wo er mit kleineren Stoßtrupps marodieren und Ortschaften verwüsten soll. Eddard denkt, dass er dadurch Schnellwassers Kräfte zerstreuen möchte. Spätestens jetzt rüstet Tywin offen zum Krieg, wie Kleinfinger in Königsmund Eddard Stark zu berichten weiß. Während Jaime mit seinen 15.000 Soldaten in der Schlacht am Goldzahn die Verteidigung der Tullys vernichtend schlägt und deren Verfolgung Richtung Schnellwasser aufnimmt, gelingt es Tywin, mit dem größeren Teil der Truppen von Südwesten her in die Flusslande einzudringen und in der Schlacht bei Mummersfurt die kleine Truppe um Lord Beric Dondarrion aufzureiben, die Ser Gregor Clegane festnehmen sollte. Anschließend zieht er weiter, schließt den Königsweg und zieht plündernd nach Norden Richtung Harrenhal. Tyrion trifft am Kreuzweg auf Tywins Lager. Tywin hat im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg sein Hauptquartier eingerichtet und die Wirtin Masha Heddel an einem Galgen aufgehängt. Dort trifft er Tyrion, der nach seiner Flucht aus Hohenehr das Lager seines Vaters zufällig findet. Während sie Kriegsrat halten, trifft die Nachricht ein, dass Robb Stark angeblich den Königsweg herabmarschiere. Während Ser Kevan dafür plädiert, aus der sicheren Stellung heraus den Gegner zu erwarten, bestimmt Lord Tywin, Robb siegessicher entgegenzumarschieren, um zu verhindern, dass dieser im letzten Moment der Schlacht doch noch aus dem Weg gehen könnte. Im Norden trifft Addam Marbrand auf die Vorhut der Starkarmee unter Ser Brynden Tully und wird zurückgedrängt, findet allerdings nicht heraus, dass sie plant sich bei den Zwillingen aufzuteilen, genau wie Robb gehofft hatte. Auf dem Rückweg in den Süden brennt Ser Addam alles nieder. Beim Abendessen vor der Schlacht am Grünen Arm stichelt er gegen seinen Sohn Tyrion, der zu spät kommt. Er soll unter dem Kommando von Ser Gregor Clegane mit seinen Bergstämmen in der vordersten Reihe kämpfen. Sein Schlachtplan geht nicht auf, weil Ser Gregor Clegane wider Erwarten mit der schwachen linken Flanke den Gegner zurückdrängen kann. Eigentlich sollten die Nordmänner hier den Durchbruch schaffen und dann eingekesselt werden. Gegen Ende der Schlacht zieht Lord Tywin mit der Reserve und 500 Rittern über die Reste der Stark-Armee hinweg. Nach dem Kampf erfahren die Lennisters, dass Robb sie ausgetrickst hat und auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser ist. Robb kann Jaime in der Schlacht im Wisperwald überlisten und zusammen mit vielen anderen Adeligen gefangen nehmen. Lord Tywin lenkt seine Armee wieder Richtung Süden, wo sie beim Gasthaus am Kreuzweg erneut ihr Lager aufschlagen. Hier erhält er Nachricht über die Schlacht im Wisperwald und die Schlacht der Lager sowie über den Thronanspruch Renly Baratheons und dessen Heirat mit Margaery Tyrell. Er beschließt, mit seiner Armee nach Harrenhal zu ziehen , um Robb in eine Schlacht zu locken. Gleichzeitig schickt er Ser Gregor Clegane, Vargo Hoat und Amory Lorch mit je 300 Reitern los, um die Flusslande zu plündern. Tyrion schickt er nach Königsmund, wo er als Hand des Königs regieren und Joffrey sowie den Kleinen Rat unter Kontrolle bringen soll. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Während Lord Tywin weiterhin von Harrenhal aus die Flusslande plündert und verwüstet, lässt er auf Casterlystein von seinem Vetter Ser Steffert Lennister eine neue zweite Armee ausheben. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Lord Tywin bezieht in Harrenhal den Königsbrandturm und lässt die mittleren und oberen Etagen der anderen Türme wieder herrichten für seine Armee. Wenig später erfährt Lord Tywin von Robb's Sieg in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt. Nach Robb's Siegen in den Westlanden marschiert Lord Tywin aus Harrenhal fort. Er schickt Ser Addam Marbrand einen Tag vorher los und lässt Ser Amory Lorch als Kastellan zurück. Auch die Tapfere Kameraden bleiben in Harrenhal. Sie sollen sich um die Vorräte kümmern. In den Flusslanden wird Lord Tywin's Armee von Ser Edmure Tully aufgehalten, der in der Schlacht an den Furten die Westarmee daran hindert, über den Roten Arm des Trident zu marschieren. Etwa zur selben Zeit schafft es Lord Roose Bolton, der auf Harrenhal marschiert, Vargo Hoat und die Tapferen Kameraden dazu zu bringen, die Seiten zu wechseln. Mit einer List kann er Ser Amory Lorchs Garnison überrumpeln und die Burg einnehmen, sodass Lord Tywin tatsächlich zwischen Harrenhal und Schnellwasser festsitzt. Im letzten Moment rettet ein Heer der Häuser Lennister und Tyrell Königsmund vor Stannis Baratheon: in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser fällt es Stannis vom Rosenweg kommend in den Rücken. Lord Tywin führt dabei die rechte Flanke an. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser reitet er bei der Feier mit seinem Schlachtross in den Thronsaal von Königsmund. Er kommt Joffreys Bitte nach und übernimmt die Aufgaben der Hand des Königs. Als einer der vorgeführten Gefangenen die Königsfamilie beleidigt und Joffrey die Beherrschung verliert, weist Tywin Ser Meryn mit einem Fingerzeig an, den Unruhestifter zu töten. Als Hand des Königs zieht er in den Turm der Hand, was für Tyrion bedeutet, dass er umziehen muss. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Während Tyrion nach der Schlacht noch für etwa 14 Tagen außer Gefecht gesetzt ist, ordnet Cersei die Machtverhältnisse, teils zusammen mit ihrem Vater, wieder zu ihren Gunsten: Ser Jaslyn Amwasser, der in der Schlacht gefallen ist, wird als Kommandant der Stadtwache durch Ser Addam Marbrand ersetzt, die Bergstämme werden allesamt vertrieben, Tyrions Söldner entlohnt und entlassen und Alayaya wird öffentlich ausgepeitscht und vertrieben. Tywin schickt zudem Lord Randyll Tarly in den Norden nach Dämmertal und Ser Gregor Clegane den Königsweg hinauf, damit sie die Nordmänner, die Dämmertal angreifen, in die Zange nehmen können. Die Armee der Nordmänner umfasst etwa ein Drittel der Gesamtstärke von Robbs Männern und wird angeführt von Helman Tallhart und Robett Glauer. Lord Roose Bolton hat sie nach Dämmertal geschickt, angeblich auf Robbs Anweisung hin. Als Tyrion seinen Vater zum ersten Mal aufsucht, spielt dieser Tyrions Rolle in der Schlacht herunter und macht ihm klar, dass er ihn weiterhin verachtet und nicht als Erben von Casterlystein anerkennen wird. Lord Tywin hatte nach der Schlacht an den Furten kehrt gemacht, sich am Oberlauf des Schwarzwassers mit den Lords Mathis Esch und Randyll Tarly vereint und zog mit ihnen weiter nach Becherfall, wo Lord Maes Tyrell mit zweien seiner Söhne zu ihnen stieß. Von dort fuhren sie auf Barkassen den Schwarzwasser hinunter, bis sie einen Tagesritt vor der Hauptstadt wieder an Land gingen. Er leitet fortan die Sitzungen des Kleinen Rats. Bei der, wo auch Tyrion Lennister erstmals seit seiner Verletzung in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wieder dabei ist, werden viele Dinge besprochen: Lord Randylls Sieg in der Schlacht von Dämmertal und die Neuorganisaton des Heeres der Westlanden durch Dawen Lennister, Balon Graufreuds Bündnisangebot, eine mögliche Heirat zwischen Kleinfinger und Lysa Tully, um Hohenehr zurück auf die Seite der Krone zu ziehen, Tyrions Ernennung zum neuen Meister der Münze, 300 Hochzeitsgäste aus Dorne, die Belohnung der treuen Vasallen, die mit dem Land von 47 gefallenen niederen Lords und über 600 Rittern augestattet werden und schließlich die Bestrafung von einem Haufen desertierter Goldröcke, die nun ihren Dienst wieder aufnehmen wollen. Im Anschluss bittet Tywin alle hinaus bis auf Cersei, Tyrion und Kevan, um Weiteres zu besprechen: Kleinfinger hat verraten, dass die Tyrells planen, Sansa mit Willas Tyrell zu vermählen. Um das zu verhindern, drängt Tywin Cersei, ihn stattdessen zu heiraten. Auch Tyrion soll endlich heiraten, und Tywin hat Sansa im Kopf, um Erbansprüche auf den Norden geltend machen zu können. Dann berichtet Tywin, dass Robb Jeyne Westerling geheiratet und so das Versprechen Lord Walder Frey gegenüber geborchen habe. Er ist nach der Hochzeitszeremonie von Sansa Stark und Tyrion Lennister in der Burgsepte auch bei der Hochzeitsfeier im Kleinen Saal des Roten Bergfrieds anwesend und tanzt mit Cersei, wobei er sich ohne zu lächeln und mit erhobenem Kopf bewegt. Nach dem Tanz verkündet Joffrey, dass er das Brautpaar betten möchte, aber Tyrion rammt einen Dolch in den Tisch und droht, Joffrey zu kastrieren, falls er sie zwinge. Lord Tywin beruhigt die Situation, indem er Tyrion zu einer Entschuldigung zwingt. Tyrion führt Sansa ohne weitere Vorkommnisse in ein Gemach im Turm der Hand. Wenig später rügt er Tyrion, dass er die Hochzeitsnacht nicht vollzogen hat. Außerdem hat Lord Maes das Hochzeitsangebot zwischen Cersei und Willas abgelehnt, und Tywin vermutet, dass Olenna Rothweyn dahintersteckt. Zudem hat er in der Zwischenzeit Tobho Mott damit beauftragt, Eis einzuschmelzen und aus dem Stahl zwei neue Langschwerter zu schmieden, die er Joffrey und Jaime schenken will. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Kurz nach der Roten Hochzeit offenbart Lord Tywin in Königsmund der Königsfamilie die Neuigkeiten. Er plant, jedem Lord, der sich ergibt, seine Burg zu lassen. Die einzige Ausnahme ist Harrenhall: Er hat Ser Gregor schon dorthin geschickt, um Vargo Hoat und die Tapferen Kameraden zu beseitigen. Als Joffrey fordert, keine Gnade mit den Flusslords zu haben und Robbs Kopf einfordert, um ihn Sansa zu seiner Hochzeit zu schenken, nennt Tyrion ihn ein Ungeheuer und droht ihm, dass er besser aufpassen solle, da zur Zeit viele Könige stürben. Empört sieht Cersei darin einen Beweis, wozu Tyrion fähig wäre. Als Tywin Joffrey daraufhin beruhigen will, beleidigt dieser seinen Großvater, dass er nur Reden schwinge und sein Vater König Robert viel mutiger als er gewesen sei. Tywin dankt ihm für diese Belehrung und lässt Joffrey von Kevan auf sein Zimmer bringen und mit Traumwein ruhigstellen. Tywin offenbart Tyrion, dass er nicht mehr vorhabe, Gregor Cleganes Kopf den Martells zu überreichen, da kein anderer ihren Feinden mehr Frucht einflößen würde. Stattdessen will er behaupten, dass Ser Amory Lorch, der schon von Vargo Hoat getötet wurde, allein für die Morde verantwortlich gewesen sei. Dann sagt er Tyrion die Bedingungen, die Lord Walder Frey und Lord Roose Bolton an den Hof gestellt haben: Schnellwasser soll an Ser Emmon Frey verliehen werden, sobald Ser Brynden Tully besiegt worden ist, Lancel Lennister und Dawen Lennister müssen Frey-Töchter heiraten, Wonne Hügel soll einen der Frey-Bastarde ehelichen, sobald sie alt genug ist, und Roose Bolton wird Wächter des Nordens und nimmt (eine falsche) Arya Stark mit nach Grauenstein. Sein Plan ist, Lord Roose den Winter über gegen die Eisenmänner und die Stark-Vasallen kämpfen zu lassen, und wenn dann im Frühjahr alle der Kämpfe müde sind, würden sie Tyrions und Sansas Sohn auf Winterfell das Knie beugen. Er nimmt am königlichen Frühstück am Tag von Joffreys Hochzeit teil und schenkt ihm das Langschwert aus Valyrischem Stahl, das Joffrey fortan Witwenklage nennt, und mit dem er augenblicklich Tyrions Geschenk zerstört, ein kostbares Exemplar des Buches Leben vierer Könige. Es folgt die Hochzeitszeremonie in der Großen Septe von Baelor. Am Abend findet das Hochzeitsfest im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds statt. Es sollen sieben Sänger auftreten und zahlreiche Darbietungen geben und zudem 77 Gänge serviert werden. Nach dem dritten Sänger lässt Joffrey zwei Zwerge einen Tjost auf einem Hund und einer Sau reitend vorführen, um sich über Tyrion lustig zu machen, und sogar Tywin lächelt amüsiert. Schließlich scheint sich Joffrey an einem Stück Pastete zu verschlucken, woraus sich ein Hustenanfall entwickelt, an dem Joffrey schließlich qualvoll in Cerseis Armen stirbt. Tywin versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, ihn loszulassen, damit er fortgebracht werden kann. Nach Joffreys Tod und Jaimes Rückkehr entwickelt Tywin schnell konkrete neue Pläne: er will, dass Jaime aus der Königsgarde austritt, damit er sein Erbe in Casterlystein antreten kann, Tommen soll ihn als Mündel begleiten, damit er möglichst weit von Cersei weg aufwächst, Cersei soll neu vermählt werden, eventuell mit Oberyn Martell, und Jaime soll Margaery Tyrell heiraten. Jaime allerdings widersetzt sich, woraufhin Tywin sagt, dann sei er nicht mehr sein Sohn, sondern nur noch Lord Kommandant. Tyrion wird unter Arrest gestellt und in eine Turmzelle gesperrt. Lord Tywin bereitet derweil den Prozess gegen ihn vor, bei dem neben ihm selbst auch Lord Maes Tyrell und Prinz Oberyn Martell als Richter fungieren werden. Am ersten Verhandlungstag sagen Ser Balon Swann, Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Boros Blount und die Schwarzkessel-Brüder gegen Tyrion aus, bevor Lord Tywin die Verhandlung unterbricht und auf den nächsten Tag verschiebt. Am zweiten Verhandlungstag sagen Pycelle und viele Lords und Ladys gegen ihn aus, wobei der Großmaester in beschuldigt, seine Gifte gestohlen und Joffrey mit Dem Würger ermordet zu haben. Am Abend er scheint Ser Kevan und bietet Tyrion an, ein Geständnis abzulegen, dann dürfe er im Namen seines Vaters das Schwarz der Nachtwache anlegen. Am dritten Verhandlungstag sagt Varys gegen Tyrion aus, und er hat schriftliche Dokumentationen von vielen Gesprächen, die Tyrion belasten. Am vierten Verhandlungstag ist er der einzige neben Tyrion im Thronsaal, der nicht lauthals loslacht, als Shae gegen Tyrion aussagt und behauptet, er habe stets von ihr verlangt, ihn "Riese von Lennister" zu nennen. Als sich Tyrion auf ein Urteil durch Kampf beruft und sich Oberyn Martell meldet, um für ihn zu kämpfen, wird er dunkelrot im Gesicht und beendet zornig den Verhandlungstag. Beim Urteil durch Kampf am folgenden Tag schaut er vom Ehrenpodest aus zu und sieht, wie Ser Gregor Clegane Prinz Oberyn Martell tötet. Dabei gesteht Ser Gregor die Tat an Elia Martell und ihren Kindern. Anschließend verkündet Tywin Tyrions Schuld und lässt ihn in die Schwarzen Zellen sperren. Als Zeichen der Aufmunterung schicken Tywin und Kevan Jaime das valyrische Schwesterschwert von Witwenklage, doch Jaime fasst das als Verhöhnung auf und verschenkt es weiter an Brienne von Tarth. Nach dem Urteil durch Kampf entzünden sich die Wunden Ser Gregor Cleganes stark und Pycelle erkennt, dass Gift an Oberyns Klinge gewesen sein muss, allerdings kann er ihm nicht helfen, wenn er nicht weiß, welches Gift verwendet wurde. Varys findet zudem heraus, dass Stannis Drachenstein verlassen hat, und Lord Tywin befürchtet, dass er sich in Dorne mit Fürst Doran Martell verbünden will. Er drängt Pycelle dazu, Ser Gregor wieder gesund zu machen, weil er ihn dann erst hinrichten lassen kann, um Doran Martell zu besänftigen, wie er es in einem Brief an ihn versprochen hat, den er zusammen mit Oberyns Leichnam nach Sonnspeer geschickt hat. In der Nacht vor der geplanten Hinrichtung befreien Varys und Jaime Tyrion aus der Schwarzen Zelle. Auf dem Weg hinaus gelangen Varys und Tyrion in einen Raum, den Tyrion aus Shaes Erzählungen wiedererkennt, und er errät, dass sie sich unter der Turm der Hand befinden. Varys erklärt Tyrion auf dessen Drängen hin ganz genau, wie er in das Schlafgemach seines Vater kommt, rät ihm aber davon ab. In dem Schlafgemach findet Tyrion Shae im Bett seines Vaters vor, die er erdrosselt. Tywin selber befindet sich auf dem Abtritt, wo Tyrion ihn mit einer Armbrust bedroht. Tywin schlussfolgert, dass Varys ihn befreit haben muss, betont aber, dass er immer noch plane, Tyrion zur Mauer zu schicken, allerdings dennoch auf Maes Tyrell Rücksicht nehmen muss. Tyrion ist nicht an Gesprächen interessiert und will wissen, was aus Tysha nach den Vergewaltigungen durch Tywins Wachmänner geworden ist. Als Tywin sie trotz Warnung wiederholt als "Hure" bezeichnet, erschießt Tyrion ihn. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Während Doran diese Geste Lord Tywins, ihm den Kopf Ser Gregors zu schicken, vordergründig zu beruhigen scheint, machen die drei ältesten Sandschlangen Fürst Doran klar, dass sie nach Rache dürsten, und so lässt er sie sicherheitshalber allesamt festnehmen und einsperren. Spät in der Nacht wird Cersei geweckt und in das Mordzimmer gebracht, wo bereits Kevan ist und Jaime, der den Geheimgang hinter dem Kamin untersucht. Cersei befiehlt, Shaes Leiche durch den Geheimgang fortzuschaffen, ohne weiteres Aufsehen zu erregen. Bei einer der Totenandachten brüskiert Cersei Lord Maes Tyrell vor dem halben Hof, indem sie Tywins Pläne durchkreuzt, Ser Garth Tyrell zum neuen Meister der Münze zu machen. Sie behauptet, sie habe dieses Amt bereits Lord Gil Rosby verliehen. Ser Kevan Lennister lehnt es am gleichen Tag ab, Tommens Hand des Königs zu werden, und er macht Cersei deutlich, dass er sie als Regentin und Mutter für unfähig hält. Er erinnert sie an Tywins Plan, sie nach Casterlystein zurückzuschicken und neu zu vermählen, was Cersei immer noch ablehnt. Ser Kevan führt eine Ehrengarde von mehreren Hundert Lord, Rittern und Soldaten an, die Lord Tywins Leichnam zurück in die Westlande bringen. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Nachdem Jaime die Belagerung von Schnellwasser beenden konnte, erinnert Lady Sybelle Spezer ihn an eine Vereinbarung, die sie mit Lord Tywin getroffen hat: sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Tochter Jeyne nicht von Robb schwanger wird, und dafür werden ihre beide Töchter mit Lords oder Erben vermählt und ihr Sohn Raynald mit einer Braut von Castelystein. Jaime stellt resigniert fest, dass sein Vater ihn auch noch aus dem Grab heraus lenkt. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Stannis Baratheon versucht nach der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung vergeblich, die Lords des Nordens für seine Sache zu gewinnen. Vor allem Weißwasserhafen wäre ein wichtiger Bündnispartner, und so schickt er Lord Davos Seewert, seine Hand des Königs, dorthin. Über Umwege gelangt er an den Hof Lord Wyman Manderlys, doch der hat schon ein Angebot des Eisernen Throns und deren Verbündeter erhalten: Lord Tywin Lennister hat vor seinem Tod Lord Wyman eine volle Begnadigung und die Rückkehr seines Sohnes Wylis Manderly für 3000 Golddrachen angeboten habe, Roose Bolton, der neue Wächter des Nordens, habe von ihm gefordert, dass er seine Ansprüche auf Haus Hornwalds Land und Burgen aufgibt, dass dafür aber seine Ländereien unangetastet bleiben würden, und Lord Walder Frey bietet ihm eine seiner Töchter als Gemahlin und außerdem Söhne für die Töchter seines Sohnes Wylis an. Lord Wyman lässt Davos als Gefangenen vorführen und verurteilt ihn (zum Schein) zum Tode. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Ser Barristan Selmy erzählt Daenerys Targaryen am Tag ihrer Hochzeit mit Hizdahr zo Loraq von Aerys und seiner Begierde nach Joanna Lennister. Familie Vorfahren Nachfahren Zitate }} }} }} }} Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Lennister Lennister, Tywin Lennister, Tywin Kategorie:Wächter des Westens Lennister, Tywin Lennister, Tywin